One Grade
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After the One Piece characters died, Luffy achieving his dreams of becoming the pirate King and then helping his nakama achieve their dreams, they weren't expecting to be reborn thousands of years into the future. Luffy and Robin certainly weren't expecting to be reborn as the same girl, who has both of their powers and both of their memories...along with her own. AU OOC! ALIVE T
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade and One-piece crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if One Piece characters were reborn in the Kiddy Grade world and what if Éclair was the reincarnation of not just Monkey D. Luffy but also Nico Robin, complete with their powers and memories as well as her own but kept it a secret? Alive! Everyone AU OOC Femslash Slash.)**

"That was surprisingly quick Éclair." Lumiere commented sounding slightly suspicious as they headed to Chief Eclipse's office after taking care of some 'low lives in the lobby' as Éclair called them. Lumiere hadn't even felt the brunette move from behind the desk next to her before the cyborgs were taken out.

"Guess that means I've just been getting faster and stronger than I thought." Éclair said grinning like an idiot as she flexed her arm muscle as if posing for a moment; it wasn't technically a lie either. The other E.S. members had noticed that she had been getting faster and stronger than usual especially during actual fights instead of sparing sessions and sometimes she would use moves she never shown to them before… Case in point that time she was having a sparring match with Alv, no abilities allowed, and suddenly back flipped so that she was in a hand stand and swinging her legs around to smack Alv across the face. It had surprised everyone although the others, besides Dvergr, were snickering at the large bruise it had left on Alvs cheek for a week.

"Perhaps." Lumiere allowed although she was still a little suspicious, for some reason it always seemed like Éclair knew things she shouldn't have been able to know or shouldn't remember as well as grab things that had been well outside of her zone of reach.

"Oh good you're here the tea was waiting. I figured you must be thirsty after all that excitement in the lobby." Mercredi said pouring some fresh cups of tea just as the two walked in.

"Not really, besides I'm not much of a tea drinker." Éclair said putting her hands near her hips since it was true. The only tea she drank was Rosemary Tea and the 'excitement' in the lobby hadn't even made her break a sweat.

"I just got something I think you might like a little better. I'll let you try some if you make it back from your next assignment." Mercredi said causing Éclair to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean _if_ we make it back?" Éclair asked causing Mercredi to chuckle slightly.

"Right I forget who I'm talking too. I meant when." Mercredi corrected herself causing Éclair to grin as well.

"Well when we get back I'll take you up on that. Thanks Mer." Éclair said smiling while Mercredi turned to Lumiere and winked as if keeping a secret.

"And I'll have something for you to Lumiere. Perhaps some of that aged grape juice you like." Mercredi said causing Éclair to stifle her snickers as she mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'you mean wine' under her breath that the other two ignored. Mercredi knocked on the door and waited until she heard a 'Come in. The door is open' before opening the door and ushering the two in, nearly running smack dab into Éclair as she stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Well if it isn't our two brave receptionists Éclair and Lumiere. Nice work this morning but I hope you're ready for something a little more challenging." Eclipse said standing up and smiling at the two, before blinking slightly when she noticed that Éclair wasn't looking at her or paying her any attention. A quick glance told Eclipse that Éclair hadn't noticed Armblast sitting on the couch opposite of the focus of Éclairs gaze. Swinging her gaze to the other couch in the room Eclipse was confused at why Éclair seemed so shocked to see the man.

He's an average height man of about maybe eighteen with short curly blond hair and an old fashioned top-hat perched upon his head. He was wearing a black suit and tie as he sat calmly on the couch sipping his tea. Well he had been sipping his tea until Éclair walked in, now he was staring at her in shocked disbelief. Right now his hands were shaking so bad Eclipse wouldn't be surprised if the tea cup fell to the floor.

"Luffy?" The blond asked staring at Éclair in shock and disbelief while she stared at him in the same way as she slowly stood up, the cup falling to the floor and shattering. Not that either of them really noticed.

"Sabo? Is that really you?" Éclair asked giving a name to the blond haired man.

"I should be asking you that Lu!" Sabo said while the other occupants of the office merely looked between the two of them in confusion.

"When we were little Ace-nii stole a bottle of sake from Dadan and we exchanged cups of it so that you and he would be my big brothers." Éclair rattled off as if on reflex while Sabo nodded ever so slowly to show that it was correct.

"Dadan never did find out what happened to her sake did she?" Sabo asked with a wry grin and causing Éclair to grin happily as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again, big brother." Éclair said making the others even more confused as to how the boy could be her brother, let alone her big brother.

"My little brother turned into a little sister. I think I'm going to pass out now." Sabo said grinning faintly before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell backwards in a dead faint.

Eclipse and Lumiere would later swear that Éclair's cry of 'SABO-NII' would be heard all throughout the G.O.T.T. as she rushed forward to check on her apparent big brother.

**Happy fourth of July everyone!**


	2. past, outfits, and family

**Kiddy Grade and One-piece crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Eclipse and Lumiere would later swear that Éclair's cry of 'SABO-NII' would be heard all throughout the G.O.T.T. as she rushed forward to check on her apparent big brother.

"Are you alright Sabo-nii?!" Éclair asked the moment she felt the blond man coming back around with his head on her lap. Sabo opened his eyes and immediately closed them with a blush on his face when the first things to meet his eyes were Éclair's rather large assets just above his head.

"You're turning really red are you sick Sabo-nii?" Éclair asked worriedly, despite having married Boa in her past life as Luffy he had never really learned to spot a blush from a sickness not even with her memories as Robin added in although she had married Paula or Ms. New Years from Baroque Works as she was more known so her memories weren't much help when it came to dealing with boys…

"I'm fine Lu but what are you wearing?! That isn't anywhere near an appropriate outfit for a young lady, former Pirate King or not!" Sabo said nearly jumping off of his sister as if burned while Eclipse and Lumiere were a little amused at his reaction.

"Hey this is my work uniform I'll have you know! And I'm not a pirate right now seeing as how I work for the government!" Éclair yelled right back at her brother who looked at her in horror.

"No you've turned! Don't stay on the path of the sticks in the mud! Come back to the fun and free path!" Sabo yelled waving his arms around wildly as he stared wide eyed at Éclair who scowled at him slightly.

"This is a fun path and I'm not no damn stick in the mud nii-san! Long as I follow Boss Lady's orders then I get to basically do whatever the hell I want!" Éclair screamed in her brothers face while Eclipse and Lumiere were watching this like a tennis match while Armblast was looking amused since not even he could get Éclair to react like that.

"What happened to not following anyone's orders!?" Sabo shouted back shaking Éclairs shoulders roughly for a moment.

"Long as she doesn't order me to do something stupid or bad I don't give a shit!" Éclair shouted shaking him right back, although her shakes were a lot more violent.

"You do stupid things without orders!" Sabo shot back as he managed to pull away from his sister slightly.

"OI!" Éclair shouted indiginatly, even more so when Eclipse actually snorted in amusement at this before she could stop herself.

"Damnitt chief you're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Éclair said turning to pout at her boss who snickered slightly before controlling herself and merely smirking.

"My apologies Éclair but Mr. Sabo's words were just too true and funny for me to go against them." Eclipse said her voice colored in definite amusement as she laid her head on her hands and merely watched everything in amusement.

"Now if you both will calm down and start discussing whatever it is you two are talking about rationally, as well as explain things to the rest of us, we can all get on with our day." Lumiere said lightly to the two while Eclipse raised an eyebrow at Lumiere before turning back to the brother/sister duo.

"Or you can keep screaming at each other. It's very amusing right now." Eclipse added causing Lumiere and Armblast to stare at her shocked while Éclair grinned and turned to her shocked brother.

"See?! She's the boss and she's not a stick in the mud…well not right now at least. She can be a big stick in the mud sometimes, but only when she needs to be or doesn't have a choice." Éclair said scratching her cheek thoughtfully while Eclipse wasn't sure whether she should take that as a compliment or not.

"Point…" Sabo trailed off obviously agreeing with his sister who smiled angelically at him as she skipped back to her seat on the couch.

"Besides my job usually requires lots of traveling so I'm able to find the others fasters and easier." Éclair said chirpily and causing Sabo to look at her sharply.

"Speaking of others have you seen jiji or Ace at all?" Sabo asked causing Éclair to shake her head sadly, there had been no sign of her grandfather or other big brother at all yet.

"Nope. No sign of them yet or any of our parents. But hey can you imagine Ace-nii and Jijis reactions when they realize that not only am I female but also working for the government?" Éclair asked nearly unable to talk through her snickers as she pictured their reactions.  
"Jiji would hit you first no questions ask then panic and declare how proud he is of you at the same time while Ace is likely to have the same reaction I did." Sabo said with a snicker of amusement while the others were just plain old confused by now. What the heck were they talking about if Éclair being female was strange to them? Also why was it so surprising that Éclair was working for the government? …On second thought they could just forget answering that last question.

"Do you two mind explaining things to those of us who are in the dark here?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at the snickering duo who seemed to be talking about their grandfather and brother…although how someone as old as Éclair could still have living brothers, let alone a grandfather, and no one ever finding out about it before she would never know. Well she wouldn't know until they told her at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade and One-piece crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Sure chief. Before I was born as Éclair I had two past lives that were somewhat interconnected. One was as Nico Robin otherwise called by many titles like Ms. All-Sunday and Devils Child and I had eaten a disgusting fruit that lets me 'bloom' different body parts from myself and various surfaces, I even can sprout wings if I concentrate hard enough, although it cost me my ability to swim. During that life I was a pirate an archeologist and an assassin, the government labeled me as a danger because I was the last known survivor of my people. A group of people that could use a rather destructive force known as Pluton. The other life though was a male by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. During that life I was the Pirate King and one of the most dangerous enemies you could ever find. I had accidentally eaten a different disgusting fruit that turned my body into rubber. My dad was a Revolutionary and considered the worst Criminal in History, my grandpa was a Marine War Hero called Garp the Fist, my older brother Sabo died when we were little, and my other older brother Ace was a pirate, a member of Whitebeards crew actually and one of the strongest ones since he was a commander. Oh and my wives names at the time had been Paula or Ms. New Years for my life as Robin and my wife in my Luffy life was Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress of a tribe of all Amazon women that worshiped snakes. Any questions?" Éclair said all of this very casually and very easily, as if she were talking about the weather instead of being a former criminal twice over.

"…I think you broke them Imouto-chan." Sabo said watching in amusement as the other three in the office merely stared and blinked at Éclair.

"I should have known you would have been a criminal in a past life Éclair." Eclipse finally said after a moment while shaking her head slowly in disbelief, the sad part was she could actually see Éclair being a criminal very easily.

"So what can you do in this life Imouto-chan?" Sabo asked looking at his sister curiously and causing her to grin as she flexed her arm muscle for a second.

"All my past abilities plus some new ones that boost my strength, speed, and healing factor even higher. Not to mention that I can bend space although I'm still not used to that ability so it takes a hell of a lot outta me, oh and I've been training with some of Sanji, Nami, and Zoro's fighting styles and moves and have gotten good enough to use them in a fight although they'd be more like a surprise attack than a full head on one." Éclair said grinning even wider at her brother who grinned at her proudly and ruffled her hair fondly, causing her to give him a small playful glare but lean up into the touch happily.

"Sanji, Nami, and Zoro?" Armblast questioned curiously and causing Éclair to nod happily.

"Three of my old crewmates. Sanji was the fighting Chef who only used his feet in a fight, Nami was the Navigator and used science and her bo staff, Zoro was the First Mate and Swordsman of the crew. He used a three sword style he had invented." Éclair explained easily although she glared at Armblast on principal.

"Speaking of your crew how many have you found?" Sabo asked causing Éclair to think about it for a moment.

"Well I've found Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper who are all back at town where the rest of the reincarnations live. Paula's there too, as is Boa and her sisters. I'm Luffy and Robin combined so the only ones missing are Brook and Franky plus a few of the allies although I've found most of my old allies and a few enemies…" Éclair said suddenly snickering at something that had happened when she found a few of the old marines a few days ago.

"I think I gave Smoker and Buggy heart attacks, I know I gave Shanks and Mihawk one each after I had slammed my foot into Mihawks face for flirting with me… By the way Buggy's a girl now too." Éclair said causing Sabo to suddenly glare at nothing and everything at once. He remembered Shanks and Mihawk and both of them had been flirts when he was first alive and just a kid. If they so much as touched a hair on his little sisters head he was going to maul them to death.

"Not to mention that ice using Marine that froze the Marine Ford Bay during the Whitebeard War…I forgot his name though… but his reaction was hilarious!" Éclair said grinning widely and giggling slightly as she remembered that particular marines reaction to the fact that she used to be Luffy.

"Well now that I found you again little sis don't expect me to be going anywhere…Although I will have to find a few guns and tree trunks. I need something to beat any and all guys away from you after all." Sabo said with a grin on his face as he ruffled Éclairs hair fondly, throwing a overprotective glare at Armblast for being near his little sister.

"Why?" Éclair asked tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion and slight curiosity. Sabo grinned, if there was one thing that didn't seem to have changed…it was his little sister being as oblivious as ever! He fully planned to use that to his advantage to make up for lost time. No doubt his precious baby sister had droves of fan boys back at home that he'll need a space ship to beat off of them. He was going to enjoy this.

"So I can keep any boys interested in dating you away baby sis." Sabo said grinning as he messed up her hair again while she looked even more confused and her next words caused the other three in the office to jaw drop.

"Who the hell said I was into guys?"


End file.
